


The Batttle Finally Won

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Battle, Jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: “Mind over body they say. Well my mind is weak and my body strong so I can’t win.”Dean ends up confessing to Sam about all the girls, Sam is shocked to hear what he has to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't very good, this is my first Wincest fic! I've been playing on this for a while and thought that I'd just share my thoughts with others as well.

Battle after battle after battle. It was always like this for Dean whenever he had the urge to grab Sam and fuck him until his brains burst. His mind, oh his mind would travel to images of Sam wrapped in a towel, to Sam butt naked down on his knees in front of Dean. Dean’s body on the other hand, reacted completely opposite to what his brain was thinking. That's why it was a new girl almost every night, his body was trying to make up for the touches that his brother should've filled but never did. Dean never let him know what was going on. 

Tonight was like any other night, Dean had drug home another brunette, tall too. Dean’s heart ached at how much this girl reminded him of his younger brother, and with that thought the girl was in his bed within a matter of seconds. Nothing he did could please him, could ease the pleasure he was wanting. Not any girl could anyway. 

As he rocked on top of the girl, his mind wandered to Sam once more. Tall, tan, brunette, pure muscle packed onto that sleek body. His eyes closed and the moans of the girl beneath him became nothing but soft, almost whisper like cries as he feel deep into his own wonderland. 

~~~

It was about that time when Sam had gotten back to the hotel they were staying in. He got to the door and was about to enter when he heard the moans coming from the other side. Sam’s lip curled up in a snarl, then he quickly dropped it. Why should he care what his brother was doing, at this very instant, with a girl. It didn't matter to him one bit, Sam was definitely not the type to get jealous, especially when his brother was sleeping with _another_ girl. The younger Winchester rapped his knuckles against the door, letting Dean know he was back. The eldest almost hadn't heard the knock, only coming to when the girl beneath him smacked him hard enough to leave him a bit dazed. He snarled at her and crawled off of her, putting his boxers back on. Did she have to be so rude? He was enjoying his fantasy dammit. 

“I think I should go, looks like we won't be alone anymore tonight.” The brunette said, with a voice that was almost like poison.

“Sounds good, don't let me keep you.” Dean let out with a laugh. “Wasn't planning a marriage proposal anyway.” This prompted another slap from the bruntte before she turned to gather her things. She glared at him as she did so, and didn't take a second longer before she was out the door, her shoes in hand. 

Sam watched as the woman left, and couldn't help but feel a bit of relief to know she was no longer in their motel room in their bed. Dean appeared in the doorway next, snapping Sam out of his thoughts, with nothing on but boxers. Sam’s eyes went wide, and he looked away as his face flushed red. 

“Dean, put some pants on.” The younger brother said as he attempted to find something else to look at besides his toned brother.

“Aww come on Sammy, don't like what you see?”

“Dean, get out of the doorway if you're gonna be almost butt naked. The world doesn't want to see that.” Sam said, pushing his older brother inside. “Even if I do like it.” He said under his breath.

Dean let Sam push him inside, the younger closing the door shut behind them. “Hey, I'll have you know that the world - wait, what did you just say?” Dean asked, confusion now spreading across his face. Did Sammy just say he liked what he saw? 

“What are you talking about? I didn't say anything.” But the now fully red face told Dean otherwise. Sam wasn't very good at lying, Dean would have to teach him a lesson on how to lie later on.

“Dammit Sammy. I swear you said something about me and you liking what you saw.” The eldest groaned.

“Nope, I said nothing of the sort.” Ok, maybe Sam was good at lying.

The youngest walked towards the small kitchen they had in their motel room, opened the fridge, and pulled out a beer. It was nice to be back and to have Dean all to himself for the night. Sam’s eyes traveled over to where Dean was and he smiled to himself before taking a swig of beer. The eldest couldn't help but crawl towards Sam, a smile on his face. He stalked off the edge of the bed and made his way over to where Sam was standing. “Dean, what are you doing?” Dean just shushed him, grabbing the younger Winchester’s wrist and pulling him over to the bed. He gently took the beer out of Sam’s hand, took a giant swig, then set it on the night stand. Dean pushed Sam down on the mattress and leaned over him, eyes taking in the sight of his younger brother.

“Dean, please, before you go any farther, can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?” Sam asked, eyes pleading for him to answer. 

The eldest paused, eyes registering the look of confusion mixed with lust on Sam’s face. “I really don't know, I can't think straight when you're around, my mind tries to fight my body and half the time it wins the physical aspect of things. I don't know what is going on in my head anymore. There's a constant battle and it hurts. But I do know one thing, I love you.”

“Than why all those girls Dean? If you loved me why was there a new one almost every night? And why did they almost always look the same?” Sam pushed Dean off of him and sat up, staring into Dean’s eyes as he answered.

“Did you really not notice how much they looked like you? They were just fillers for the real thing, because I knew I couldn't really have you.” Dean’s head fell into his hands as he sat next to Sam. Why was he admitting these things, why did he feel like Sam had a right to know? Maybe because he did, anyone in their right mind would want to know.

“I… never really paid them any attention. All I knew was it was just one more girl for me to be jealous of so I kind of gave up paying attention to them.” 

Dean peaked out at Sam through his fingers. “Wait, so, you're telling me you were jealous of them? Sam, dammit, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've kicked them all out and never would've looked back.” 

The youngest paused, giving Dean a quick glance before Sam relaxed back onto the bed. “I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know how you would react, I didn't know how you felt. How was I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader.” 

“I guess that's a good reason then, would make sense.” Dean flopped down beside Sam, rolling over and throwing an arm around the younger Winchester protectively. “I promise you though, from this day out, there won't be anymore girls.” He ran a hand through Sam’s lion mane and breathed in the scent of him. “It'll only be you.”

“Doesn't sound too bad at all Dean, it's what I've been waiting to hear.” Sam pulled Dean in close and pushed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck. And for once in Dean’s life, his mind had won out over what his body wouldn't let him have.


End file.
